Lesson Plan
by Geenie ate me
Summary: You're a vain boy Light Yagami, cocky too, you may seem innocent...but I know the truth. You may not see it now, but you will when I'm done with you. You will see it..or die. The truth lies behind your eyes...
1. Welcome

"Light Yagami." It was nothing more than a mere whisper but enough to get the boy to slightly twitch. "Light Yagami." The small whisper repeated in his ear. This time a soft groan was heard from the boy, but he was not yet awake. "Wake up Light Yagami." This time the whisper was a little louder, and it made the boy twitch some more. Then the voice stopped, but soon after a sudden pain emerged.

"Arrg!" Was the only thing that could escape from the boy's lips for pain soon followed and burned his throat. The boy was finally awake, and when he opened his eyes he was greeted by nothing but darkness. He then tried to scream but couldn't for the pain in his throat was far to surreal to even let him breath correctly. The boy then tried to move his arms and legs but found them to be tightly restrained. But that didn't stop him from struggling.

"Oh, you're finally with us." The whisper stated in a plain flat voice. "Sorry I had to use the tazer on you. I'm sure that hurts like hell." The voice then drifted off and Light could hear footsteps slowly walking away. "As you can see, I restrained you from using any type of movement at all. Though I am surprised you can even move considering how heavily I sedated you." Soon the footsteps drew nearer to Light, and when he could feel hot breath go against his face, panic took him over. He started to struggle more and his breathing got heavy. A cold hand was placed on his face, which made Light panic even more. "Listen Light, I wouldn't freak just yet. It's only really dark because I placed a blindfold around your eyes." Light tried to yell at the voice in response but couldn't. "Oh, and you can't talk because I hung you on a noose for awhile. Not enough to kill you, but enough for you to lose your voice." The voice then moved it's cold hand off of Light's face and walked off again.

Light struggled and struggled as much as he could in a sad attempt to get out. But no prevail. The poor teenage prodigy was trapped, trapped like a rat.

"Now you're probably wondering why you are here. Well Light, it's simple. You were chosen out of a selected few to be my new pupil if you will. Some people may call it victim, but I prefer pupil because I believe I teach you something. Something very important. I won't tell you what now, but you're a genius so you should figure it out at one point." Footsteps paced back and forth, and within every word and step came a new anxiety in Light. He had no clue on what was going on, and was more scared than hell after he heard the word victim being brought up. "I blind folded you because I don't want you aware of your settings yet. And I hung you so I wouldn't have to hear you scream within every second. You're not the first so I've learned from past mistakes. Now you're probably thinking you're going to die. You'll only die if you don't pass my course." The voice then trailed off again, but it returned in a deadly whisper against his ear. "Think of it as earning credits in school, only you're earning the privilege to live." The whisper sent a raw chill down Light's spine, and he began to shiver. "Are you scared? Well don't be. The lesson hasn't even begun yet." And after that was said, a sinister snicker followed. Then finally, the voice died down and Light could hear footsteps going up what seemed to sound like a flight of stairs. "Oh and Light," the voice called out. "We will discuss the details of your capture as soon as you get your voice back. Just whatever you do, don't scream." A door then slammed, and Light was by himself. By himself, in what was soon going to become hell.

_AN: Alright, just to let all of you folks know this takes place months before Light gets the Death Note. Trust me, it will get better as it goes on. This is my first time writing a Death Note fanfiction so please bear with me. R&R if you wish_

_DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE! If I did well….damn….I would be one lucky SOB…._


	2. Don't Scream

Light tried to think back and recall memories from the last few days. He was constantly scanning through them to see if there was any explanation for this. For him being in this dreaded place. But as Light continued to think, he could not recall nor see anything that was unusual in his memories. It was as ordinary and boring as usual.

He sat in his usual window seat in class drifting off in the middle of a lesson. It was okay for somebody like Light to drift off, he already knew everything that was being taught to him. But Light couldn't see anything out of the ordinary in that. He was just doing what he always did, and nobody ever seemed to notice or care. When class was over Light walked home. He could have sworn he didn't stop anywhere, or talk to any strangers on the way. He just followed his usual routine of going to school, and then walking home.

Light then thought hard in a attempt to remember anything that could explain how he got here. Any little detail mattered. But alas, Light's memory was just too fuzzy to regain any sense of security that Light might have found if he kept digging deeply into his subconscious. A face would have been nice. But his captor most likely wore a mask, or used something to cover his face up. And his captor probably drugged him so he couldn't remember. It was just all too blurry to look back on. Light was walking home, and that was it. Nothing but black was there to prove that.

Light's eyes constantly blinked, and his whole body itched like crazy. He wondered how many hours had passed since he last talked to his captor. Enough to drive him crazy, that was for sure. Though of course Light didn't really want him to return. He had no idea what this psycho had in store for him. Let alone what he meant by lesson. What was Light supposed to learn out of this?! Never walk alone in the evening? It was ridiculous, and scary. If the guy wanted to teach him something so bad, why kidnap him? But of course Light wasn't expecting for anything to make sense. This person is most likely crazy, and in desperate need of help.

The thought of his family soon ran through his mind. Did they notice he was missing yet? Well of course they had to have by now. Light had no clue how long he was knocked out for. For all he knew he could have been out for weeks. They must be worried sick. Especially his little sister Sayu and his mother. The poor woman had to worry every night about whether or not her husband would come home alive. Light wasn't sure how his dad would take it. His father was chief of the NPA, he dealt with sickos like this all of the time. But how would his father handle it if his only son was kidnapped by one? Not well. That was for sure.

Light's eyes raced back and forth hoping that there would be light once again. For this surrounding darkness scared Light even more. It was one thing to not know what in the hell had happened, or know where you are. But to not even be aware of your settings or know what kind of position you were in was a whole other kind of fear. A fear that ate at Light's curiosity, and make him dwell every minute that had passed. And every new minute that was to come along with his captor and take away his life. Light then shook his head in a attempt to get his mind cleared. Who cares about how he got there? All he cared about was getting the hell out. He had to formulate some kind of plan. But before Light could even make any calculations, he could hear a door creak open.

Light grew stiff as light footsteps were heard going down the stairs, and closer to him. The foot steps soon came to a stop, which threw Light into a total frenzy. He could feel his bones shaking and with each shake came the rattling of chains. His captor, merely laughed.

"Relax Light Yagami," It said in a whisper. Light could sense his captor coming closer, and closer. "I'll only kill you if you fail to learn my lesson," His captor whispered as it put its hand on Light's face. Stroking his soft skin. Light jerked his head back, making his captor laugh even more. His captor's laughter was the most frightening thing he ever heard. It was a calm cackle that only seemed amused by Light's reactions. So that's what Light was, entertainment for a bored serial killer. "Let's see if you've paid attention so far." His captor began. At first there was nothing, but soon Light could feel an intense pain all the way through his ribs. The pain was so horrible that Light had no idea what it was that hit him. It was a shock, but not like the tazer. It was worse. The shock went through his whole body spreading the pain around. "Like it?" His captor asked. "It's a cattle prod. They use it for cows. Doesn't it feel, exhilarating?" Light wanted to punch his captor's teeth out. The pain was like none he ever felt.

His captor kept using the cattle prod on him, and within every slight touch of that thing came a horrible pain. Light was just about to scream out of agony until his fuzzy memory reminded him of what his captor warned him about earlier. _Don't scream. _And with that small thought whizzing through his drowsy head, Light held his tongue and tried his best not to scream. At one point tears came streaming down his face from the shocking pain, but Light never once screamed. Finally, the pain came to a stop. Light waited for it to return, but it never did. But what did return, was the cold voice of his captor.

"You failed the first test Light Yagami," The captor said dryly.

"Wha-wha-WHAT?" Light managed to burst out with a raspy voice. "You….You told me not to scream!" Light's voice was low, but still loud enough to be heard. His throat burned like hell within every word. Damn that bastard.

"Exactly," It began. "I _told you_ not to. Therefore you failed." And once again light foot steps were heard walking away from Light. Light was breathing heavily from the experience he just had. His body ached all over. And even the slightest twitch had hurt him now. And that whole time he didn't even scream once. Light was more angry then scared.

"YOU BASTARD!" Light yelled with his throat burning. "You're not playing fair!"

"That's the problem Light Yagami," The voice responded back. "I'm not playing, I'm teaching. This is no game, this is a lesson. But if you continue to see it as a game, I will end up killing you." Soon the foot steps walked back up the stairs. "Oh and, pass tomorrows test and you'll get that blindfold off. If not well….you'll see." Another cackle was heard from his captor before a loud slam was heard from the door. And finally, Light was alone. Alone in hell.

_**AN: Okay, so this chapter was a little lame. But I promise it will get better. And sorry for the slow updates to whoever reads this. I'm slow. In the next chapter there should be a couple of characters from the Death Note gang! You'll see….R&R! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE! If did..well….damn!**_


End file.
